


С любовью и твердой рукой

by fandomHarrySeverus2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6lvlspesquest, Alternate Universe, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarrySeverus2018/pseuds/fandomHarrySeverus2018
Summary: Молли всегда нуждалась в помощнике по хозяйству, и желательно — бесплатном (по заявке с инсайда)





	С любовью и твердой рукой

Бойтесь своих желаний. Бойтесь. Когда-то давно, наверное, целую жизнь назад Северус Снейп отдал бы все свои богатства, чтобы любоваться оттенками меди в волосах, а уж за то, чтобы дотронуться до огненно-рыжей пряди... Не то чтобы ему было, что отдавать, но теперь и вовсе этот цвет поселился в его кошмарах. А ведь ничто не предвещало.

Когда после падения Тёмного Лорда Визенгамот судил Пожирателей Смерти, Северус почти не переживал, успокоенный обещанием Дамблдора «всё уладить». Но он и представить не мог, что могут означать эти слова.

— Согласно уложению одна тысяча шестьсот десятого года Визенгамот рассмотрел возможность передачи Снейпа Северуса Тобиаса на поруки благонадёжному члену общества Уизли Артуру Септимусу и постановил...

Слова председателя Визенгамота звенели под сводами зала суда, а от чада многочисленных факелов, бессонной ночи и голода у Северуса кружилась голова, поэтому он не вслушивался в перечень «законодательно закреплённых обязанностей», положившись на обещание Дамблдора. Когда напыщенный старик спросил о его согласии, Северус обрадовался, что всё позади, и облегчённо выдохнул:

— Я согласен!

Если его и удивила реакция присутствующих, то он не придал этому особого значения, предвкушая крепкий сон в собственной кровати. Председатель криво усмехнулся и провозгласил:

— Свидетельствую! — он ударил молотком по серебряному диску и вынес вердикт: — Дело закрыто!

Напрасно Северус ждал, что сковывающие его цепи падут, и он покинет этот зал свободным человеком. К нему подошёл охранник и, смерив безучастным взглядом, принялся застёгивать на шее Северуса кожаный ремень, сильно напоминающий собачий ошейник. Сходство усилилось, когда охранник прицепил к нему тонкую стальную цепочку, за которую дёрнул, вынуждая подняться.

— Пойдём!

Северус всё ещё надеялся, что это соблюдение каких-то условностей, и стоит только покинуть зал, как его избавят от этого унижения. Однако охранник повёл его не к выходу, а к маленькой двери, ведущей в комнату свидетелей. Там их ждала жена Артура Уизли — Молли.

— Я всё подписала, — затараторила она. — И памятку попечителя, и руководство по содержанию, и правила ухода, и я готова нести за него ответственность. Сколько потребуется! Скажите, а что он умеет?

— Всё, чему вы его научите, — высокомерно бросил охранник, передавая в её руки конец цепочки.

Наверное, он прочитал какое-то заклинание, потому что стоило Молли взять в руки этот дурацкий поводок, как по металлу побежали синеватые искры, и у Северуса на миг перехватило дыханье. Охранник взглянул на него и презрительно ухмыльнулся:

— Ну, иди... движимое имущество.

Дорогу до дома Уизли Северус не запомнил, погружённый в собственные мысли. Он всё ещё ждал появления Дамблдора, который непременно должен был прекратить этот фарс.

— Входи... те.

Молли открыла дверь и прокричала в темноту дома о том, что она пришла. Ответом стал детский рёв такой силы, что Северус попятился, но сбежать ему не позволила натянувшаяся цепочка.

— Что случилось? Кто это сделал?!

Голосу этой некрупной женщины мог бы позавидовать капрал любой армии мира. Даже Северусу немедленно захотелось сообщить, что это не он — что уж говорить о детях, которые понабежали со всех сторон и наперебой принялись жаловаться. В основном почему-то на двух совершенно одинаковых братьев, не самых маленьких — был ещё один, нетвёрдо стоящий на ногах, по возрасту явно младше, — но самых бойких. Вот и сейчас они встали плечом к плечу и просто громко орали, заглушая жалобы старших. Для себя Северус решил держаться от них подальше.

— Тихо! — Молли даже не пришлось кричать, чтобы всё стихло. — Знакомьтесь, это Северус Снейп, и он будет вас воспитывать.

— Он такой свирепый? — задумчиво поинтересовался старший сын, разглядывая цепь.

— Да! — отрезала Молли.

— Как дракон? — восторженно выдохнул ребёнок размером поменьше.

— Почти.

— А он не сожжёт наш дом? — третий сын Уизли был самым осторожным.

— А можно, он будет спать в нашей комнате?

Кому из близнецов принадлежал это голос, Северус не разобрал, но инстинктивно шагнул в сторону, прячась за спиной Молли. Она же подписывала руководство по содержанию, где наверняка был пункт о бережном отношении... или не был?

— Именно в вашей комнате он и будет спать! И вы будете, как шёлковые!

— Или? — близнецы явно любили и умели торговаться.

— Или он вас покусает!

Северусу ничего не оставалось, кроме как кровожадно оскалиться, на что самый младший из детей разревелся и бросился к Молли, обхватывая её руками за колени и пряча лицо в пышной юбке.

— О, дорогая, ты пришла! — Артур Уизли вышел из комнаты, качая на руках ещё одного ребёнка, самого маленького. — Как всё прошло?

Голос Молли мгновенно стал ласковым и почти воркующим. Она взяла из рук мужа младенца и, немного сюсюкая, принялась рассказывать о судебном заседании. Северусу захотелось умереть. Желательно мгновенно и не мучаясь, но кто бы ему позволил? Он так и переминался с ноги на ногу, с опаской оглядывая детей. Только двое старших не вызывали у него дикого ужаса — наверное, потому, что их можно было признать условно разумными и попытаться договориться, а вот остальные казались Северусу опасными тварями из Запретного леса.

Молли вернула ребёнка мужу и начала отстёгивать цепь от ошейника Северуса.

— Ты хочешь его спустить? — вновь заинтересовался старший.

— Мы будем его догонять!

Близнецы явно уже прикидывали, с какой стороны лучше напасть на Северуса, и это ему очень не понравилось. Молли строго взглянула на сыновей:

— А вы кашу доели?

— Да, — ребёнок постарше горестно кивнул. — Они и мою съели, и Рона... и...

— Тогда побегайте в саду, — разрешила Молли. — Вместе с Северусом.

— А у меня нет права выбора? — возмутился Северус.

Молли взглянула на него, как на заговорившую вещь:

— Ой!

— Я не хочу бегать в саду, — твёрдо продолжил он. — И спать с ними в комнате.

Молли беспомощно взглянула на Артура, и когда тот неуверенно пожал плечами, подбоченилась:

— Ты должен меня во всём слушаться, и...

— И? — Северус из последних сил старался сохранять хладнокровие.

— И любить! — Молли решительно тряхнула головой. — Я твоя хозяйка!

— Правильно, мамочка, — поддержал её тот из детей, на которого Северус возлагал надежды. — С драконами именно так и надо! С любовью и твёрдой рукой. Я читал...

Надежды стремительно таяли. Не те книги читали в семействе Уизли. Выбора у Северуса не было, но хотя бы достоинство он мог попытаться сохранить. Он распахнул дверь и кровожадно усмехнулся:

— Ну, и кто тут хочет побегать со мной в саду?

В конце концов, Северус когда-то любил играть в прятки. И скрыть себя чарами он тоже мог. Даже без палочки, которую ему так и не вернули. Сволочи!

Первым делом Северус попытался проверить, может ли он просто уйти отсюда, но стоило подойти к ограде, как ошейник начал медленно стягивать шею. Шутить с такими вещами было опасно, и, шагнув назад, он попытался избавиться от навязанного атрибута. Тем временем дети почти его окружили, и пришлось показать им пару фокусов для отвлечения внимания. В сочетании с лёгким _Конфудусом_ полезность отвлекающих чар была очевидна, и Северус отдохнул, затаившись в курятнике. Он даже поживился яйцами и, утолив голод, задумался о своей дальнейшей судьбе.

По всему выходило, что Дамблдор о нём просто забыл, как и о своём обещании «уладить», а значит, выкручиваться надо было самому, и для начала неплохо было бы узнать условия его содержания. Кажется, там ещё шла речь об уходе... нашли себе магическое существо! Северус сплюнул под ноги и, краем глаза замечая движение в курятнике, затаился. На этот раз неприятности прошли стороной, но мелкие изверги явно не потеряли надежды его отыскать. 

Итак, Северуса отдали на поруки, и дом Уизли при всей его перенаселённости был гораздо лучше не только Азкабана, но и камеры заключения в Аврорате. Это раз! Северус загнул палец, отмечая преимущества собственного положения. Второй палец он загнул, посчитав, что кормить его тоже будут лучше, чем в любом заключении. Сон и гигиена не вызывали особых опасений, как и личная безопасность. Сложившимся кулаком Северус ударил по хлипкой стене курятника, вымещая зло. Рабский ошейник иных эмоций не вызывал и мешал хладнокровной оценке событий.

А если зайти с другой стороны? Главой семейства Уизли, вне всяких сомнений, была Молли. Значит, если добиться её расположения, то можно будет рассчитывать на всякие послабления режима. Северус трезво оценивал обстановку и понимал, что как ни назови заключение, своей сути оно не изменит, поэтому расслабляться не стоило! И хотя общение с женщинами никогда не было его сильной стороной, он не терял надежды просто договориться. Возможно, надавив на какое-нибудь слабое место, которое при желании можно отыскать у кого угодно. Стало быть, за Молли требовалось проследить, для начала усыпив её бдительность. 

Близнецы продолжали его искать с настойчивостью и энтузиазмом молодых крупов, поэтому проходя мимо них, Северус обновил _Конфудус_ и проскользнул в дом. Молли хлопотала на кухне и не сразу заметила его, что дало возможность понаблюдать. Она виртуозно использовала разнообразные бытовые чары, о которых Северус и не знал, хотя некоторые были крайне любопытными и при надлежащей коррекции могли пригодиться в сражении. Он со вздохом отогнал мысли о своей палочке, оставшейся где-то в аврорате, и с удивлением заметил, что книга, завёрнутая в плотную бумагу, совсем не кулинарная, как показалось вначале. 

У Северуса сложилось впечатление, что книга занимает Молли гораздо больше готовки — эта приличная домохозяйка с неохотой отрывалась от её страниц для того, чтобы бросить тонкорежущими чарами в вилок капусты или заколдовать ёршик для мытья бутылок из-под молока. Неужели она баловалась тёмной магией и поэтому скрыла обложку? Кроме того, похоже, кухня была единственным местом, где ей никто не мешал, таким своеобразным кабинетом. Открытие требовало осмысления и тщательного изучения, чтобы не попасть впросак. Северус вытер вспотевшие ладони о брюки и вздрогнул, услышав дробный топот.

— Мам, я какать хочу!

Ребёнок, поначалу показавшийся Северусу самым маленьким и несмышлёным, довольно неплохо говорил — для своих лет, разумеется! — и даже справлялся с базовыми потребностями. Ну, как умел. Молли бросила досадливый взгляд на книгу и, подтверждая подозрения Северуса, мигом спрятала её среди бесконечных складок юбки, явно в потайном кармане. Она призвала ярко-жёлтый горшок и, усадив на него сына, сделала вид, что ни на мгновение не отвлекалась от приготовления пищи. Ага! Почти попалась. Северус рассеял отвлекающие чары и вышел из тёмного угла, где таился. Самое время усыпить бдительность и пощекотать нервы.

— Молли, нам надо поговорить.

Она с удивлением уставилась на него, принимаясь накручивать на палец ярко-рыжий локон. Точно такая же привычка Лили вызывала у Северуса трепетную нежность, а вот у Молли злила — она не смела быть похожей!

— Дамблдор обещал мне, что поможет, и ты не можешь игнорировать его волю, принуждая меня...

— Я тебя ни к чему не принуждаю! И посмотрела бы я, если бы тебя отдали в другую семью! Ты бы точно уже был в тоге и дёргал себя за уши за такой тон!

Такого отпора Северус точно не ожидал.

— Но Дамблдор...

— А что Дамблдор?! Сейчас тебя отдали мне как помощника по хозяйству, вот будь добр — помогай!

— Но...

— Я покакал!

Молли свысока взглянула на Северуса:

— Слышал? Ронни покакал.

— И что?

— Вытри ему попку!

Она отвернулась к своим кастрюлям и горшкам, а Северус вдруг ощутил, как его ошейник стал чуть туже. Он не собирался показывать, какую власть имеет над ним эта зараза, поэтому фыркнул:

— Исключительно из уважения к Дамблдору, который был бы недоволен перепалками между _своими_.

Он мог лишь надеяться, что Молли стало стыдно, и именно поэтому она очистила чарами горшок, потому что ничего привлекательного в подтирании детских задниц Северус не находил. Его даже чуть не стошнило, но он сумел взять себя в руки и, натянув этому «Ронни» штаны, почти любезно заметил:

— Ты должна написать мне их имена.

— Я? Должна? — вскинулась Молли, угрожающе подбочениваясь.

— А как, по-твоему, я должен их различать? Они у тебя все на одно лицо.

— Что?!

Именно в этот момент открылась дверь, и на пороге показались близнецы. Северус, торжествуя, ткнул в них пальцем:

— Смотри сама! Они одинаковые.

— Только Фредди и Джорджи!

— Вот поэтому мне нужна памятка.

С появлением этой парочки на кухне сразу стало мало места, для Северуса так точно. Он попытался избежать близкого контакта с близнецами, но у них были на него другие планы. Они бросились на него с двух сторон, напоминая макак в зоосаде, и даже попытались забраться по нему вверх, как по дереву. Северус был ограничен в методах самозащиты, поэтому просто схватил наглецов за шкирки, удерживая на вытянутых руках.

— Молли, мне надо знать, кто из них кто. А ещё их возраст.

— Возраст-то тебе зачем?

— Чтобы выбрать методику общения, — солидно ответил Северус.

Самоуверенный тон произвёл впечатление на Молли, очевидно, не разбиравшуюся в основах педагогики, и она кивнула:

— Хорошо, я напишу.

Знать о надежде Северуса на отъезд хотя бы одного из братьев в Хогвартс ей было необязательно. Старший, к примеру, выглядел очень перспективно, а до первого сентября оставалось всего два дня. И Молли, действительно, всё написала, пусть и разрушив эту хрупкую надежду:

« _Билл 29 ноября 1970_  
 _Чарли 12 декабря 1972_  
 _Перси 22 августа 1976_  
 _Фред и Джордж 1 апреля 1978_  
 _Рон 1 марта 1980_  
 _Джинни 11 августа 1981_ » 

— Спасибо, Молли, ты очень любезна.

— Надеюсь, твоя методика окажется верной.

— Я в этом полностью уверен, — солгал Северус. 

 

***

С Артуром Уизли Северус был раньше не то чтобы знаком, просто здоровался при встречах и считал его обстоятельным и разумным человеком. Но сейчас у Северуса вообще пошатнулась вера в людей, поэтому он с некоторой пристрастностью решил, что Артур — идиот. У него под носом жена Тёмной магией балуется, а он лишь о своих удовольствиях думает — неспроста же столько детей наплодил?! «Благонадёжный член общества», как же! Конечно, такому без помощника по хозяйству не обойтись. Северус разглядывал тёмный потолок в комнате, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханью близнецов, и гадал, как долго они будут спать утром. Ну и злился на собственную судьбу, разумеется, которая в очередной раз подложила ему свинью.

Спал Северус крепко и без сновидений. Раз уж пока ему не удавалось отыскать выход, то стоило экономить силы, чтобы, когда придёт время, быть во всеоружии. А его время ещё придёт! Просыпаясь, он думал о том, как изменится его положение, когда он уличит Молли, и эта мысль приносила ему огромное удовольствие, вызывая улыбку.

— Он описался, видишь, какой довольный.

— Много ты понимаешь, Перси. В его возрасте это не принято.

Северус решил не открывать глаза, а просто послушать и понять, что происходит.

— Что ты знаешь о возрасте, Билл? Сам-то в Хогвартс не едешь.

— А ты бы, Чарли, вообще молчал! Или я расскажу про яйцо маме.

— Оно пустое!

— А пахнет, как тухлое.

— И что ты вынюхивал под кроватью?

Кажется, у кровати Северуса собрались все мелкие Уизли. Не хватало только самых младших. Но не успел он об этом подумать, как раздался страшный грохот, мгновенно заглушённый криками:

— Фред!

— Джордж!

И голос Перси подвёл итог этой вакханалии:

— И всё-таки он описался.

Северус и сам почувствовал, что его постель внезапно стала мокрой. Он резко сел и вытащил из-под себя кусок резины, напоминающий воздушный шар.

— И что это такое? — он поднял улику, обличающе разглядывая отпрысков Уизли.

— Вам лучше знать, — Билл был самым невозмутимым в этой шайке. — Мы ещё до такого не доросли.

— Что?

— Это презарветив, — важно сообщил Чарли. — Все знают, что это такое.

— Фред и Джордж налили туда воду, — наябедничал Перси. — А второй просто лопнули. Они всегда так делают.

Близнецы даже не пытались изобразить раскаяние и корчили Северусу рожи. Кошмарная семейка!

— Пожалуй, я расскажу Молли о том, до чего вы доросли.

— Это всё Фред и Джордж! — Перси поднял обе руки, чтобы указать на каждого из братьев.

Те состроили ему страшные рожи и попытались напасть, но он был начеку и спрятался за спину старших, резонно рассудив, что те сильнее. Принимать участие в их дрязгах Северус не собирался, поэтому одарил всех угрожающим взглядом и вышел из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью.

Молли хлопотала на кухне, хотя, конечно, нельзя было сказать, что она сильно утруждается. Кашу в большой кастрюле половник мешал, повинуясь магии, а чайник давно кипел, весело плюясь в огонь горячей водой. За столом сидел одинокий Рон, постукивая ложкой по тарелке, но Молли не обращала на него никакого внимания, погружённая в интересное чтение. Северус едва сдержался, чтобы не выхватить опасную книгу и уличить в запретном. Ещё не время, так что пусть пока думает, что она в безопасности. Северус скрипнул ступенькой, отмечая, как быстро исчезла книга, и начал:

— Молли, твои дети не только развлекаются, надувая презервативы, они ещё знают, как те используются.

Молли, к её чести, покраснела.

— Не может быть!

— Я видел это собственными глазами.

— Ты не так понял!

— Как, интересно, это можно неправильно понять? 

Северус собирался добавить, что она породила чудовищ, но увидев, как ловко и быстро выходит у неё нарезка хлеба, решил не рисковать. Особенно, когда она упёрлась руками в бока и с нажимом повторила:

— Ты. Не так. Понял!

— Как скажешь, но на твоём месте я бы лучше за ними следил.

— Да неужели?! Вот ты и будешь за ними следить. На своём месте. 

Так обидно Северусу давно уже не становилось, и ведь даже возразить он не мог.

— Я прослежу, — мрачно пообещал он. — И мне есть, чему их научить.

— Только попробуй! Ещё мечтать будешь о камере в Азкабане.

— Кушать хочу! — захныкал Рон, и Молли мгновенно преобразилась:

— Сейчас-сейчас, мой маленький. Мама доварит кашку... мама добавит маслица... и сахарку... — воркующие нотки в её голосе сменились звенящей сталью, когда она, закончив с добавками, прокричала: — Все к столу! Завтрак!

Наверное, все дети ждали этого объявления, потому что дом вздрогнул от топота и довольных криков. Северусу тоже была положена тарелка чересчур сладкой каши, но жаловаться он не собирался, верный своему решению беречь силы.

После завтрака он снова играл в прятки с младшими, находя в этом занятии сплошные плюсы. Начать с того, что пока он разнообразил свой рацион куриными яйцами, считалось, будто он следил за детьми. Ха! Будто за этими исчадиями ада надо было следить. Они сами себя неплохо занимали, бегая вокруг курятника и не замечая очевидного. Всё-таки _Конфудус_ — одно из лучших заклинаний! 

Северус благополучно пережил обед и дотянул до ужина, пребывая на безопасном от детей расстоянии, а потом его уютный мирок снова перевернулся. Старший из детей Уизли Билл научил младших следящим чарам, и никакие чары помех не могли избавить Северуса от ярко-синего огонька, который маячком преследовал его всюду, даже в уборной. Счёт сравнялся, и Северусу теперь приходилось уворачиваться от чрезмерного внимания почти всех детей. Коварство Молли не знало границ! Неужели именно этого она и добивалась? Наверняка её целью было изучение без помех той книги.

От следящих чар Северусу удалось избавиться только ближе к ночи, здорово натренировав навык беспалочкового колдовства. Он был окончательно вымотан этой дурацкой гонкой. Зато и дети беспрекословно разошлись по своим комнатам и уснули, едва оказались в кроватях. Северус чувствовал себя дурацкой феей-крёстной, оказавшись в роли няньки, но пока ничего не мог сделать, чтобы это изменить. Надежда была лишь на шантаж Молли.

Северус услышал, как она говорила Артуру о том, что допоздна собирается вязать свитера детям, и просила его посидеть с «крошкой Джинни». Не было ни тени сомнений в том, что она заколдует спицы, а сама будет заниматься противозаконными практиками. И Северус собирался поймать её с поличным. Он изо всех сил боролся со сном. Несмотря на то, что его сегодня утомил этот выводок рыжих детей, он нашёл в себе силы собраться, чтобы положить конец беспределу. 

Северус выскользнул из комнаты, затаив дыханье. Ему удалось спуститься по шаткой лестнице так, чтобы не скрипнула ни одна ступенька. Теперь дело было лишь за Молли. Тишину в крохотной гостиной нарушал только мелодичный звон заколдованных спиц, хозяйка которых сидела в кресле и едва слышно сопела во сне. Перед нею в воздухе парила та самая книга. Такой шанс Северус упускать не собирался!

« _Падишах сощурил маленькие глаза и зло выплюнул:_

_— Гордая, значит? Отвергаешь меня? Тогда я отдам тебя слугам, и посмотрим, как ты заговоришь._

_По щелчку его пальцев в будуаре появились рослые мулаты, которые немедленно сорвали с неё одежды_ ».

На всякий случай Северус проверил книгу на скрывающие чары и, всё ещё не веря своим глазам, прочитал:

« _Её грудь напряглась от желания, соски отвердели_ ».

Что?! Молли мечтательно улыбалась во сне, а Северус потрясённо читал про то, что десять рослых мулатов вытворяли с героиней. И Молли вот это читает? Ей же уже больше тридцати лет! Северус посчитал, и у него вышло, что ей почти тридцать два, а в этом возрасте такое уже должно быть не интересно. Увлечение тёмной магией можно было хотя бы объяснить, а вот это... он пролистал несколько страниц.

« _— Возьми меня всю! Люби меня!_ »

Да она этого принца в первый раз видит! Взгляд бегал по строчкам, увязая в бесконечном «пароксизме страсти».

« _Серебрились фонтаны, над ними стрекозы летали_ ».

Тьфу! Северус закрыл книгу и положил её на пол так, чтобы Молли решила, что та упала, когда развеялись чары. Ему было неловко и почему-то стыдно, словно это ему «преподали науку любви» десять рослых мулатов. На цыпочках он вернулся в комнату, отведённую ему для сна, и затих, вытянувшись на кровати. Дом Уизли сильно напоминал ему родительскую халупу, площадь которой магически увеличили. Даже лестница скрипела похоже, а на чердаке здесь, похоже, жил упырь. Под его ворчание Северус и забылся тревожным сном.

— Он описался?

— Перси, не у всех людей есть такие проблемы, — Северус узнал голос Билла. — Он просто любит поспать.

— Если его напугать, он может...

— Нет, Фред! Если он умеет колдовать без палочки...

— Я Джордж!

— Без разницы. Без палочки колдуют только очень сильные волшебники, — в голосе Билла появились назидательные нотки.

— Примерно, как драконы, — перебил его Чарли.

— Их укрощают, — упрямился Фред или Джордж.

— В заповедниках. «Нора» на такое не рассчитана.

— Зато если он сожжёт нашу башню, у нас появятся новые комнаты, — вмешался Перси.

— Ага, — сердито отозвался Билл. — И новая форма задниц.

— Фу! Ты выражаешься, — занудствовал Перси.

— Я предупреждаю! Особенно Фреда и Джорджа! Вы поняли? И в следующий раз я скажу папе, кто лазил у него в шкафу.

— Это не мы!

— И не я! А влетело мне!

Северусу уже надоело слушать детские споры, но открывать глаза он не спешил. Мало того, что таким образом он узнавал что-то новое об этой семейке, так ещё и к нему никто не лез со всякими глупыми играми, хотя, конечно, о тишине и одиночестве приходилось только мечтать. Он с тоской вспоминал одиночную камеру в аврорате, где время будто остановилось навсегда, и где эхо шагов звучало музыкой, обещавшей хоть какое-то событие. Поосторожнее стоило быть в желаниях! Но это Северус уже успел себе уяснить. 

— А что будет, если прикрепить к его ошейнику цепь?

— Мама не одобрит.

— А мне кажется...

Северус быстро уселся на кровати, с вызовом разглядывая чересчур инициативных детей:

— И кто здесь такой смелый?

Близнецы мгновенно показали друг на друга и довольно усмехнулись, на что Билл и Чарли очень похоже закатили глаза, желая дистанцироваться от безобразия. Перси просто встал рядом со старшими и серьёзно взглянул на Северуса:

— Они давно заслужили наказание, а маме с папой некогда.

— Только не до смерти, — попросил за братьев Чарли. — Они должны это «перерасти».

На завтрак Северус спустился растрёпанный и злой, а когда Молли набросилась на него с неодобрением физических наказаний, сорвался:

— Ну, конечно, только рослые мулаты имеют право наказывать!

Молли на мгновение замолчала и, кажется, даже покраснела, но оказалось, что она просто набирала в грудь воздуха, чтобы не прерываться. Она поведала Северусу про то, что нельзя судить людей по себе, про любовь к детям, про силу слова, и закончила фееричным:

— Ваши оргии вконец испортили тебя!

— Какие оргии? — опешил Северус.

— Пожирательские, — отрезала Молли. — Будто я не знаю!

Северус только и успел, что вставить слово про безграничную фантазию Молли, как та набросилась на него с новыми силами и небывалым энтузиазмом. До этого он знал лишь одну женщину с таким темпераментом — Беллатрикс, но эта фурия не уступала ей ни в чём. Северус ещё успел подумать, кто из них кого победит в дуэли — ну, сугубо теоретически? — когда появился Артур. Он бесстрашно вошёл в эпицентр этого урагана и обнял свою воинственную жену, отчего та мгновенно стихла. Сказать, что Северус был потрясён, означало сильно приуменьшить, а уважение к Артуру достигло небывалых высот, стоило вспомнить, что даже близнецы опасаются его гнева.

— Моллипусечка, что здесь происходит?

— Мы с Северусом обсуждали вопросы воспитания детей, — кротко ответила та.

Человеческому лицемерию Северус уже давно не удивлялся — в конце концов, он приятельствовал с Малфоем! — но вот скорость смены эмоций этой Моллипусечки была потрясающей. Как ни в чём не бывало она принялась раскладывать по тарелкам кашу, умудряясь даже найти добрые слова для детей и кое-кого погладить по голове. Артур улыбался, глядя на то, как его отпрыски дружно стучат ложками, Молли подкладывала ему кусочки побольше — идиллическая картина! Если, конечно, забыть о литературных пристрастиях хозяйки дома. Но эту карту Северус разыграл топорно, о чём уже жалел, но исправить не мог.

— Северус, гномы в саду совсем обнаглели, поэтому после завтрака ты ими займёшься. Мальчики тебе помогут.

Пререкаться с Молли у него не осталось ни сил, ни желания, хотя, конечно, глухое раздражение никуда не делось и искало выход: с детьми Северус решил не церемониться. Правда, эти дети, похоже, решили то же самое и изводили его своим поведением. Придумывая в очередной раз особо мерзкие наказания для этих исчадий ада, Северус вспомнил о предложении Дамблдора поработать в Хогвартсе и, представив, как год за годом все эти Уизли будут поступать в школу, решил, что не вынесет такого испытания.

Дни тянулись за днями, и теперь Северус мечтал лишь о побеге. Он представлял, как однажды ночью выбирается в окно, подхватывает спрятанный в кустах мешочек с сухарями, прячет за пазуху кухонный нож с костяной ручкой, которым сначала перерезает ошейник... Свобода ждала его за шатким забором «Норы» и мнила, обещая прекрасное. Прекрасным он теперь считал отсутствие детей, гномов, рыжих, шума, суеты — хорошо бы вообще стать отшельником и поселиться в лесу, если уж домой ему не вернуться.

Когда он в очередной раз заставал Моллипусечку с книгой, то лишь злорадно отмечал, что её постоянно отвлекают от чтения то дети, то муж, то домашние дела, которые она, при всём желании, не могла переложить на Северуса. Иногда её даже становилось жаль, но не сильно, и эта жалость быстро сменялась мстительным удовлетворением. В отличие от Северуса, она была свободна и сама выбирала, как ей жить.

Дамблдор появился спустя четыре бесконечно долгих месяца, за которые Северус успел ещё раз заготовить сухари, после того, как его запасы отыскали и разорили прожорливые близнецы. Побег стал делом нескольких дней, но у Альбуса было своё мнение. Как всегда.   
— Северус, мальчик мой, рад видеть тебя в добром здравии.

— Вы в этом уверены? — у Северуса несколько раз дёрнулся глаз.

— Конечно. Ты немного поправился, загорел и вообще отлично выглядишь.

— Душевное здоровье, я полагаю, не в счёт?

— Северус, ты всегда любил сгущать краски. Расслабься, скоро Рождество, а это время перемен.

— Ненавижу перемены.

— К лучшему, мой мальчик. Только к лучшему! — Дамблдор спрятал в бороде довольную улыбку. — Мне удалось добиться пересмотра твоего дела, и я с радостью хочу сообщить, что ты свободен. Визенгамот счёл срок надзора за тобой достаточным и вынес окончательный приговор... где же он?

Глядя на то, как Дамблдор роется по карманам, Северус с тоской отметил, что не чувствует по этому поводу ликования, хотя, наверное, должен. Впрочем, мысль о том, что вместо леса можно будет поселиться в совершенно пустом доме, согревала. Особенно, если скрыть этот дом чарами.

— Я очень рассчитываю на тебя, мой мальчик. Вот твоя палочка, я решил лично вернуть её тебе. С нового учебного года Гораций Слагхорн уходит на покой, поэтому я приглашаю тебя занять его должность, как мы и договаривались. 

Дамблдор принялся перечислять выгоды своего предложения, но у Северуса перед глазами замелькали бесконечные толпы рыжих студентов, и он зажмурился:

— Нет!

— Прости, я не понял...

— Нет, Альбус! Я никогда не стану профессором.

— Но почему? Твои знания нуждаются в передаче юным дарованиям.

Хотел бы Северус сказать, что думает про эти дарования и про то, что если бы кроме Уизли в школе никого не было, то он бы всё равно...

— Нет! Я никогда не смогу быть профессором.

— Но, Северус, а как же сын Лили? Его зовут Гарри, ты помнишь? Пройдёт несколько лет, и он будет нуждаться в твоей опеке. Кто присмотрит за ним лучше тебя? Разве ты не хочешь почтить память подруги?

Слова были похожи на битое стекло, во всяком случае, причиняли ту же боль, осколками попадая в душу, но сдаваться Северус не собирался.

— Я присмотрю только за ним!

— Но как?

— Очень просто, Альбус. Я стану его опекуном уже сейчас.

Если до этой минуты Северус не думал о такой возможности, то сейчас сам себе удивлялся. Это был лучший способ заплатить по счетам. Тем более, что сын Лили был примерно того же возраста, что и Рон, доставлявший Северусу хлопот меньше всех, и он был один! Дамблдора такое решение удивило настолько, что он даже возразить толком не сумел, пробормотав лишь о том, что Гарри похож на своего отца. Будто это кого-то могло смутить.

— Знаете, Альбус, все дети на кого-то похожи!

Северус взял из рук оторопевшего Дамблдора решение Визенгамота, поднёс его печать к застёжке ошейника, а потом испепелил его прежде, чем тот долетел до земли. После чего невозмутимо достал сухари, которые уже привык считать своими, и перед тем как аппарировать, с удовольствием повторил:

— Я никогда не буду профессором!

Литтл Уингинг встретил Северуса скрипом качелей, заставляя сердце сжаться от болезненных воспоминаний. Он без труда отыскал дом Петуньи, которой, как он уже успел узнать, подбросили сына Лили, и остановился у крыльца, переводя дыханье. Кашу он варить уже научился, задницу подтирать тоже — что ещё нужно для ухода за ребёнком? И, отбросив дурацкие сомнения, Северус постучал.


End file.
